<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonded by StarLight_Catcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475338">Bonded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher'>StarLight_Catcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Angst, Author cant tag, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Telepathic Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara gets 'injured' and the Doctor has to take care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>follow me @madlightwomen tweet at me !! also yeah im back on my doctor who bullshit but this time its twelveclara and not spydoc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>, “Clara!” The Doctor shouted above the noise of the Tardis, eager to get on the road.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Clara said, slightly impatient. </p><p> </p><p>“Have I done something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Done something? You left me for an hour in some lake with god knows- Doctor?” Clara cut herself off, face going red, her vision starting to blur. She felt far too hot in the usually cool Tardis room, and her legs felt as though they were about to give out.</p><p> </p><p>“Clara I told you that- what? What is it? Clara, are you ok?” The Doctor asked, concern cutting through his usual rough demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>“God, yeah sorry, just a headache.” Clara touched her forehead, realized how badly she was burning up, “can I get some water?” </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor rushed off, leaving Clara alone in the cool room. She sat on the second floor, leaning over the balcony on the old, worn-out couch the Doctor insisted on keeping.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, it might come in useful later.” Clara mocked in a terrible Scottish accent, a sudden heat driving through her core, knocking all the thoughts head. Why was she so overcome with the… flu? Now? (she hoped to god it was flu and not some terrible space illness)</p><p> </p><p>“Clara? Clara!” A rough voice interrupted the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Up here,” Clara said apathetically, waving a hand up in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright I got you some water- it’s from Hervron 5 where the-, Clara?” The Doctor paused, worry etching into his face, he placed the glass of water down and placed his hand against her head. Clara felt immense relief at the touch, his hand was cool against her skin and she let out a small whimper, which the doctor pretended he didn’t hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Clara, did you stand in that water?”</p><p> </p><p>“The la- lake water? I fell, fell in- one of the-”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter why, Clara did anything hurt you, specifically did anything bite you?” Clara flushed at the word bite, all logic in her brain turning to goo in her head. She found it hard to speak, her words like treacle in her throat. The Doctor held her face in his hands, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone.</p><p> </p><p>“Clara, did anything hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some- something bit me, I-I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where?” was all the Doctor asked, Clara, revealing her lower leg and a set of shallow teeth marks. The Doctor gently lifted her leg and looked at the wound, Clara wincing slightly when he touched it.</p><p> </p><p>“How badly does it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not too much, why- why does this-”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t, Clara did you get a good look at what bit you?” Clara felt another flush coming, the heat in her body overbearing, the pounding in her ears drowning out all her thoughts. Her vision began to swim.</p><p> </p><p>“It- it was, was pink-” Clara felt herself say before she hit the cold metal floor.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Clara felt as she was waking up was soft sheets and a cool pillow. The second thing she felt was a hand on her head and muttering about her temperature.</p><p> </p><p>“Doc-Doctor?” She said sleepily. He gave her a small smile in response, she looked around the room he’d placed her in. Its walls were deep blue and little yellow stars spread up the wall in a stream, being the only light source in the room, the soft lighting helping with Clara’s headache somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“One of the many bedrooms in the Tardis.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a nice room.” Clara noticed how white the sheets seemed to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody has ever slept here, don’t worry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, good…” Clara trailed off as she felt the strange heat in her core again, and as her vision began to swim.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor I feel-” </p><p> </p><p>“You feel hot right? Your vision is swimming? Legs feel like jelly? Brains like pudding?” Clara laughed at the last bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been bitten by a xeruvian fish, it uh, accelerates the chemicals it uh-” the Doctor flushes, Clara notices the almost orange tint in his face, it makes her face flame up.</p><p> </p><p>“It uh-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s sex pollen.” Clara felt like she was about to faint. Being affected with sex pollen is one thing, but being affected by sex pollen in front of the guy you were in love with was another- there was no way in hell he’d help her deal with this, hell Clara was sure that the Doctor hadn’t even had sex before (he said he had children but god knows- they probably have some machine that makes babies for them), and she wasn’t even dating Danny anymore so he couldn’t help, she was completely alone in dealing with this.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Uh yeah.” Was all the Doctor said, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the star lighting, Clara picked at the sheets, not knowing where to look.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen-”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen-”</p><p> </p><p>The two looked at each other, knowing exactly what they were going to say. Clara breathed in and said, “Listen, I know what you’re going to say, don’t. Just, put me somewhere I can deal with this, I’ll deal with this, and then we’ll be on our way. We won’t talk about this, we won’t mention this ever and that's it.” Clara exhaled after her tiny rant. The Doctor just stared at her confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Clara looked up, bewilderment pouring over her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Clara.” A shiver went down her spine at his reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me, Clara.” He said as he sat closer to her, taking her hand in his. Clara’s body felt like it was about to go aflame. His thumb smoothed over her palms, tracing the lines in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Clara, you saved my life, more times than I can count. You’ve been there for me through whatever stood against us, I- I don’t trust anyone enough for this I- Clara I-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just, let me do this for you.” The Doctor shook slightly, Clara placing her hand on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I- Doctor you, don’t know how long I’ve wanted this for,” Clara said, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re all eyes again, stop that-” The Doctor said, trying to distract himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor, I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too.” Clara inched closer to the man, blood in her veins pounding, her body shaking. She’d never imagined she’d even get this far, she steeled herself. She leaned forward and placed her lips on the Doctor.</p><p> </p><p>It was awkward at first, the Doctor not knowing how to respond. Clara moved back,” You’re meant to kiss back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Clara cocked her eyebrow at the alien opposite her, and then kissed him again. This time, he closed his eyes and tried to kiss back. He slowly pushed back, deepening the kiss- he placed his hand on the back of her neck, Clara moaned in response. The woman in question placed herself onto the Doctor’s lap, trying to further control the kiss. The Doctor placed his hands on her hips, trying to grind himself into her, Clara gasped at the contact and pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Doctor,” Clara said breathless, placing her hands on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I going too fast?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, no it’s not that- do you have- you know…” Clara trailed off, pointing towards his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking if I have your parts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I wouldn’t know would I?” Clara said aghast.</p><p> </p><p>“Gallifreyians came first, you’re built after me.” He bit back, pointing a thumb at himself, Clara glaring in return.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’ve got the same parts as a human.”</p><p> </p><p>“A human male, yes, mostly.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean mostly?” </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter- you’ve got an infection, we need to get rid of it.” The Doctor kissed her neck, leaving Clara speechless. He kissed down, leaving a trail of red skin in his wake, Clara gripping his shoulder to the point of bruising. His eyes flickered up when he reached her shirt buttons, Clara nodding quickly in response. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, making sure to savor every noise she made. </p><p> </p><p>Clara threw off her shirt the moment it was unbuttoned, leaving her top half exposed.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“Take your shirt off.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am.” He replied, quickly, swiftly taking his shirt off.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job.” She said as she pushed him on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“How long has this been for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t- not in this body.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you have.” </p><p> </p><p>“In other lives.” The Doctor looked away, feeling almost guilty. Clara placed her hand and gently made eye contact with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter right now, we can talk about it later.” She smiled, and the Doctor leaned up and kissed her, Clara kissing back. The Doctor’s hands slowly work their way up Clara’s body, taking in soft skin. When his hands reached the wire of her bra he stopped and broke away from the woman on top of him, “Do you… want me too?” Clara replied by reaching behind and unclasping her bra, quickly throwing the garment to the floor,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Was all the Doctor could say before he was swept up in another kiss that took his breath away. When he’d changed, he knew that Clara had loved him, in the shining moment between one life and the next he’d known- but then Clara didn’t love him back. Or, so he thought. He’d thought she’d loved on with Danny- but clearly by the way she was desperately kissing him, proved otherwise. Clara moaned as she pressed herself against him, propping herself with one arm to cup his face with the other. The Doctor placed his hand over hers, gripping it tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Clara breaks away from him and sits up- taking the Doctor’s hands in hers, “you are allowed to touch me, you know.” She tries to joke, but her tone is far too hard for it to be joking. </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor doesn’t say anything, just stares at the woman above him. Clara rolls her eyes and gently guides his hands to her breasts. She slowly lets go of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Clara, I don’t know what I’m doing-”</p><p> </p><p>“Move.” She said harshly. The Doctor slowly brushed against her chest, working along with sensitive patches of skin, working from the noises Clara was making and small words of praise from her lips, his fingers gracing her nipples, swirling his thumb. Clara bucks her hips the sensation, her heat driving straight into him, he pinches at her in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor…” She trails off, completely lost in her lust. She slowly starts to ride the man beneath her- said man’s body starting to react, bucking his hips upwards, Clara gasping in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off.” The Doctor says, tapping her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re weighing me down here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t start, course I’m not you’re a very healthy-” Clara got off him before he could say anything else, Clara staring at the man in front of her, the Doctor staring back.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know…” The man said, pointing to the rest of his clothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, you’re not going, help me take it off?” Clara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What would I do that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“To… be sexy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? It’s far more efficient if we just take them off by ourselves.” Clara groans in response, turning herself to take off her tights.</p><p> </p><p>“I could help you, although I don’t see why.” The Doctor turns and leans over her, his hands finding their way beneath her skirt, Clara placing her hands over his, guiding the nylon down her legs, kicking them off. She backs herself up against him, as he unzips her skirt. Clara turns around and kisses him, the Doctor’s hands found themselves on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, maybe you were right.” Clara smiles widely in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Still less efficient.” Clara doesn’t respond to that but instead places herself in the taller man’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, shouldn’t we be wearing protection?”</p><p> </p><p>“Clara it’s a big universe- people have invented thousands of ways to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, got it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we might even not be genetically compatible.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just said that we’re similar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok and?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting distracted- I’m still infected here.” The Doctor cupped Clara’s face, pressing her head against his. Brown eyes meet blue ones, the two smile at each other. Clara’s hand guiding itself downwards until it meets the zip of his trousers. She could feel his hard-on digging into her, clearly eager.</p><p> </p><p>Clara pushes him onto his back and kisses him- pressing herself into him- which elicits a groan from the Doctor, she moves slowly down his jawline, savoring the smalls noises he makes- she stops at his chest, eyes flickering up to ask for consent, which he gives in a head nod. She continued kissing the man beneath her, Clara taking note of how thin he was, compared to his previous version. She sat up once she reached his bottom half and spoke,” Listen, can we just skip this bit-”</p><p> </p><p>“What’d mean this bit?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean.” Clara folded her arms across her chest, the Doctor glaring at her until it hit him.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to just-”</p><p> </p><p>“YUP!” She shouted, clearly anxious to get on with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Clara…” Said woman sighed and placed her hands on his chest, “I promise I’ll make it up to you- but this thing- virus- whatever is starting to <em>really</em> get to me and-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll make it up to me?” Clara both seen and went red.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean for god sake!” He smiled, properly, at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Course I do, now come here.” Clara leaned down and kissed him, a smile etched onto her face. She made quick work of the Doctor’s plaid trousers, his hard-on free. She spat on her hand, not bothering with the usual procedure.</p><p> </p><p>“Clara, shouldn’t you-” he gasped at the touch of her hand. She wrapped a hand around him, slowly teasing flesh, much to the Doctor’s annoyance, “C-Clara, get on with it.” The Doctor said through stained teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Just making sure.” She teased. She held her breath- and slid herself onto him.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, trying not to buck his hips upwards into the woman. Clara braced herself on the alien below her, slowly moving up and down, trying to find her rhythm. The Doctor bit his lip trying to stifle himself, letting Clara do most of the work.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor…” She said breathlessly, his eyes drifting to her. She was beautiful. He felt his hands drift up to her hips- taking some of the control away from her. </p><p> </p><p>He slowed her rocket-like pace, Clara shakily holding his hands in place- breathing out words of praise. He pushes himself up and leaned against the headboard, Clara placing her hands at either side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Doctor…” Clara beings, breath caught in her throat. The Doctor leans forward and touches heads with her, the smell of perfume and old books encasing him, he relaxes</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Contact</em> </b> <em> .” </em>Clara gasps, the Time-Lord gently entering her mind.</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Doctor?</em> </b> <em> ”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Gallifreyian’s are a telepathic species.</em> </b> <em> ” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Oh.</em> </b> <em> ” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Are you ok?”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Yeah, it’s just a bit-</em> </b> <em> ” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Overwhelming?</em> </b> <em> ” </em>He can feel Clara nod against him, tears streaking down her face- she’s so achingly sad. All of time and space, all that loss and despair, the evil. The Doctor realizes he’s crying too, for a mother he’s never met and a life split apart into shards.</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>I should have asked, I’m sorry-</em> </b> <em> ” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>No, thank you.</em> </b> <em> ” </em>They meet half-way and kiss, millions of years of heartache and longing and sorrow unspoken between them, and when the Doctor moves again- Clara almost screams.</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Makes everything stronger.</em> </b> <em> ” </em>He whispers- Clara’s pleasure being mixed in with his own. The two go at their own pace for a while- reveling in the feeling of being one with each other. Clara wanted to ask him about everything- although she had all of time itself to ask. The Doctor tried to remember the small details about her- how she drank her tea, what her favorite book was, the feeling of a woolen scarf in a winter morning.</p><p> </p><p>Clara felt that heat build-up in her core and she knew she wouldn’t last long, she grasped the Doctor’s face and kissed him with everything she had, only calming down when she needed breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Clara- are you ok?” She looked at the Time-Lord in her hands. Of course, she was, they were together.</p><p> </p><p>“Better than ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could you get off me then?” Clara rolled her eyes at that.</p><p> </p><p>“So romantic Doctor.” She said as she clambered off him, looking for her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’ll show you romantic- there’s a planet that only celebrates your human holiday, the one with all the hearts and flowers and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Valentine's day?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, I’ll take you there!” The Doctor smiled- Clara laughing in response.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with that?” He frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is- nothing at all.” She said as she took his hand and led him out of the comfy bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would we-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t argue!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am.” He faltered, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor looked at the sleeping bundle that was Clara. She’d fallen asleep after their bath together which according to her was ‘absolutely necessary’. Sleep would take him too- but for the time being, he watched the schoolteacher's chest rise and fall. He thought back to her mother- and the ideas of travel she’d left behind. Maybe he’d take her to that mountain she was always talking about, maybe he’d just sit with her while she marked schoolwork and made withering comment about grammar. It didn’t matter to him after all, because he’d be with Clara- his Clara Oswald.</p><p> </p><p>He felt an arm wrap around his frame and he settled into it- telling himself to remember this scene, this feeling, Clara, forever. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading !! comments are appreciated !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>